Problem: Triangle $ABC$ has side-lengths $AB = 12, BC = 24,$ and $AC = 18.$ The line through the incenter of $\triangle ABC$ parallel to $\overline{BC}$ intersects $\overline{AB}$ at $M$ and $\overline{AC}$ at $N.$ What is the perimeter of $\triangle AMN?$
$\textbf{(A)}\ 27 \qquad \textbf{(B)}\ 30 \qquad \textbf{(C)}\  33 \qquad \textbf{(D)}\ 36 \qquad \textbf{(E)}\ 42$

Solution: Let $O$ be the incenter of $\triangle{ABC}$. Because $\overline{MO} \parallel \overline{BC}$ and $\overline{BO}$ is the angle bisector of $\angle{ABC}$, we have
\[\angle{MBO} = \angle{CBO} = \angle{MOB} = \frac{1}{2}\angle{MBC}\]
It then follows due to alternate interior angles and base angles of isosceles triangles that $MO = MB$. Similarly, $NO = NC$. The perimeter of $\triangle{AMN}$ then becomes\begin{align*} AM + MN + NA &= AM + MO + NO + NA \\ &= AM + MB + NC + NA \\ &= AB + AC \\ &= \boxed{30} \end{align*}